iDream of twins
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Reuploaded and a little hotter Carly dreams of the Puckett twins


**A/N: Hey people its me Mr. SDR aka David aka The prince of Liley aka The King of CAM, aka the Renegade of SHMH. Back at it with a Revamped CAM one-shot. Warning the following contains extremely graphic femslash they some may find offensive and my result in some of you sending me negative reviews to which I say in advance go screw yourself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything else but the plot**

"I'm coming hold on" Carly saidas she walked down stares in her night gown. She felt no need to really cover up with her house coat because her girlfriend Sam had called and said she was a few minutes away. So she figured Sam had forgotten her key. Plus she figured given the hour and that Spencer was out of town her beloved Sam had one thing on her mind. Something she and Carly often enjoyed in the iCarly studio or in the girls locker room at school if need be. Carly got to the door and put on her best seductive voice as she opened her door and said "I hope your tongue ring's all charged up for me ba.....Melanie" Carly said to the girl standing in her front door in a spaghetti strap top and skirt with her hair in a ponytail that looked exactly like her girlfriend.

"Hi Carly may I come in. I'm not interrupting anything am I," Melanie asked her eyes lingering at the way the night gown clung to Carly's body.

"No no come in," Carly said as an embarrassed blush came over her face. "You're not interrupting anything I was just-" Carly started her words being cut off by Melanie

"Just waiting on Samantha so you can have sex with her" Melanie said as she walked in and sat on the couch with a smile causing Carly to blush.

"Yeah.... so you want something to drink," Carly said as she walked to the fridge.

"Yeah some peppy cola thanks," Melanie said letting her eyes roam over Carly's body and licked her lips as they fell to her hart shape butt which was just covered by her night gown

"Melanie, Melanie," Carly said Snapping the blonde out of her trance as she handed her the soda.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking how right Sam was when she said sexy you looked in your pajamas," Melanie said.

"Um thanks," Carly said with a nervous voice as she sat on the couch beside. She had to admit that all be it physical she was attracted to Melanie. I mean to her it made perfect sense seeing as they looked exactly a like. And she had to admit to herself that sometimes she wondered just how identical the two looked. "So what made you come over. I mean its late and I'd thought you'd be at home asleep or something," Carly asked trying to conceal the arousal in her voice as she looked at the way her skirt rose up her thigh.

" I was hanging at the teen club with Freddie. And when I got back mom was gone and I was locked out. I remembered Samantha said she'd be by here later to spend the night with you so I figured I'd crash. if that's ok with you," Melanie said with a flirty smile. As she glanced over Carly's body.

Carly for her part found herself becoming more aroused under Melanie's glance. She was already turned on from waiting on Sam to show up. But the way her girlfriend's twin stared at her was making her wet. It also made her regret that she had removed her panties earlier. "So you and Freddie have been hanging out a lot anything going on there," Carly asked nervously trying to calm the heat between her legs as she saw Melanie's Skirt rise up her thigh.

"Freddie's a nice boy, but he's not really my type," Melanie said inching closer to Carly leaving little distance between them.

"Really he's not? Then what's your type then?" Carly asked the closeness of Melanie making her wetness grow

"Lets just say Samantha and I have identical taste to go with the looks," Melanie said in a seductive voice placing a hand on Carly's thigh making a warm chill to run up the brunette's body.

"R.. Re... Really," Carly stammered as Melanie's warm breath danced across her face.

"Really. Here let me show you" Melanie said closing the small distance between them capturing Carly's lips with hers. Carly at first resisted the kiss. But her resistance was tromped by her lust as she began to return and deepen the kiss. Melanie lightly bit Carly's bottom lip as if asking for entrance which Carly instantly granted. Both sets of hands began to roam as the heated exchange of lust between the two girls grew. Carly soon found herself pined to the couch under Melanie's weight. Melanie felt Carly moan into mouth make her center very wet. She then felt Carly's hands lower the straps of her top and decided to shift her attack.

"Heh Melanie," Carly hissed as felt Melanie's hand travel up ward under her night gown and her teeth gently bite her neck. Melanie's hand teasingly rubbed the area of her inner thigh inches away from Carly's center. Making the brunette begin to fall into the undertow of passion then it happened

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Sam yelled as she slammed the door behind her making the two jump apart.

"Sam!" Carly said in a panicked voice.

"What the hell Melanie" Sam said anger evident in her voice.

"Sam babe don't be mad it wasn't her fault,"

"I told you to wait till I got up here before you made your move. That was the plan, I can't believe you," Sam said

"Sam I'm sorry it was..... wait a minute plan?" Carly asked with a confused look on her face.

"Sam I couldn't help it. I mean look a her she's adorable enough in clothes. But look how hot she is in that night gown," Melanie said making her twin's face soften to her trademark smirk.

"You know what Mel you're right wait till we get her naked," Sam said dropping her bag and jacket as she walked over to the couch. Leaving in her tight wife beater which anyone that looked could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Get me naked? Wait Sam what's going on," Carly asked still confused yet feeling slightly more aroused as she felt girlfriend's hands on her shoulders. Carly turned her head and looked over her shoulder and saw the erotic gleam in Sam's and asked again "Sam what's going on." Sam's only immediate responses was to capture Carly's lips in a forceful kiss. her tongue dominating Carly's as her sister looked on licking her lips before Sam broke contact.

"You ok cupcake?," Sam asked only getting a nod from Carly who was breathless from the intense kiss. "I think we should up to your room before we go any further ok," Sam said again only getting a nod from Carly as she helped the entranced brunette of the couch. "Hey big sis you comin," Sam asked Melanie playfully.

"Right behind you Sammie right behind you," Melanie says as she follows the two of them to Carly's room.

Once inside Carly's room all three girls sit at the head of the bed with Sam on the right and Melanie on the left and Carly in the middle. "So is one of you going tell me what's going on here," Carly asked hoping her curious tone hides her intense arousal at being in bed with both girls.

"Well baby it's like this. I see how check out Mel," Sam said making a shocked look come across her girlfriend's face.

"I do not-" Carly started being cut off by Sam placing a finger on her lips

" It's okay that you think she's hot Carls I'm cool with it. really," Sam said stroking Carly's hair

"Yeah it makes sense that you'd be attracted to both of us just like we're both attracted to, you." Melanie said stroking the other side of Carly's hair.

"Wait a minute you're both attracted to me" Carly said getting more turned on as she began to realize what was happening.

"Yeah as a matter of fact we both know your naughty dreams about us," Sam said giving Carly a lustful smile.

"Yeah Carly we know how you dream about sleeping with both of us. And we feel the same about you like I said we have identical taste exactly identical," Melanie explained kicking off her sandals .

"And since there's not two of you we decided to do the only sisterly thing to would be to share you" Sam said kicking off her shoes.

"You guys can't be serious. I mean isn't this kind of cheating if I sleep with Melanie," Carly asked un sure of weather she should let her fantasy play out.

"Relax baby I'm right here so its not like I don't know about it. and besides if my girlfriend's going to sleep with another woman she might as well look like me right," Sam said trying to put Carly's mind at ease. "Tell you what why don't you start by kissing Mel and if you get uncomfortable you can stop and we can forget this ever happened ok cupcake" Sam said knowing the use of her pet name would make her girlfriend go along.

"Ok Sam if you so," Carly said as she leaned into Melanie slowly until there lips touched. Within seconds the kiss deepened as each girl granted the others tongue entrance. Carly soon found her hands working to remove Melanie's top as the blonde's tongue danced with her own. "Ahh!" Carly gasped breaking the kiss as she felt Sam nibble on her neck sending an electric shock into center. A shock which only intensified when she felt Melanie's mouth on the other side

"Are you having fun sweetie" Sam said in a husky voice while latching her mouth onto Carly's earlobe and she and Melanie removed their tops leaving them both naked from the waste up.

"Yeah Carly are you?" Melanie said her mouth still working on Carly's neck as she pulled her ponytail a lose

"YEESSS!" Carly let out in a loud moan. Carly then felt both sets of hands working to remove her night gown as she alternated French kissing both girls. First Sam then Melanie then back until she felt the force of both girls lips on hers at once making her moan into their mouths as she fell back on to the bed the intense lust making her dizzy. "Oooo," She managed to say as she felt two index fingers enter her one after another.

"She's so wet Sammie," Melanie said trailing her fingers through thick juices of Carly's sex as she wiggled out of her skirt leaving her completely naked.

"Umm I know. We got you creaming already don't we Carly," Sam said as she and Melanie continued to tease Carly's center.

"Ye..yes now both of you quit teasing and fuck me!"," Carly said her lust getting best of her. Needing no further invitation began their sensual attack on Carly's body "OH GOD YES!!" Carly screamed feeling both mouths latch onto her breast at once driving her insane with lust the wetness between her legs seeping into the sheets.

"Do..... you like it Carly....do like having both of us at once," Melanie asked as she and Sam trailed down Carly's body alternating between bites and kisses.

"I... I .... love it!" Carly panted.

"Then you'll really love this" Sam said as she and Melanie parted Carly's legs as far as they could go thankful the young brunette did yoga.

"OH FUUCCK YESS!!" Carly screamed as felt both of the Puckett twin's tongues attacking her sex at once. Carly's senses became over run by the overwhelming lust brought about by the two twins she was out of her head with passion as the duel tongues explored her sex "Oh Sam!, Oh Melanie!" Carly moaned as bucked her hips forcing her sex at the hungry mouths

"Umm you taste so sweet Carly," Melanie momentarily breaking contact with Carly's sex.

"Umm I think she needs to cum Mel," Sam said before taking a long lick of Carly's overheat sex as she and her sister began there next phase of attack.

"OH SHIT FUCK ME!!" Carly screamed as she both Sam and Melanie enter with both their index fore fingers. "AGH! UMM! GRR! UMM! AH!," Carly moaned her body too wrapped up in the pleasure of four fingers inside of her and the tongues flicking her clit. "AHH THAT'S MY SPOT!!" Carly cried as the fingers found her g-spot.

"You fucking love it don't you? Say you love it!," Sam said in between licks feeling her arousal grow.

"I LOVE IT GOD I LOVE IT!!" Carly said sweat beading on her forehead as she neared closer to orgasm

"Tell us how you want it Carly! Tell us!" Melanie said feeling the same stirrings of arousal as her twin

"HARDER...... FASTER!! " Carly panted her cries of passion growing higher. Carly gripped the sheets tightly turning her knuckles white, and felt her entire body tense up and she tossed head side to side as her peak approached. " OH!, OH!, MOTHERFUCK ME!! " Carly howled as her orgasm literally squirted from her drenching the blonde duo between her legs. Carly's body arched upward off the bed and fell to the bed in convulsions shaking in spasms as her eyes glassed over with a blissful smile on her face. Carly then felt the sleek bodies of Sam and Melanie crawl up her shaking form. She then began frantically kissing and licking each girls face tasting her sweet essence on them making herself more aroused. "That was amazing," Carly said catching her breath lying in between her blonde lovers caressing their bodies. " Now its my turn to return the favor. But with my own little twist," Carly said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh really and what might this twist be Ms. Shay," Melanie asked in a sex voice running a hand through the brunette' hair.

"Yeah babe what'd you have in mind," Sam asked .

"Well since you both did such a good job on me I decided I want to take turn on both you as a way to seal thins new arrangement between us." Carly said as he got up from in between the two girls and walking over to the dresser in the corner of the room adding more sway to her hips as she did so. Once she had what she wanted she turned her attention back to the bed and said , "But just so no one is left out you both get to take turns using this on me," Carly said holding an eight inch purple strap-on with a vibrating harness. Carly then crawled back between the and French kissed each girl first Sam then Melanie.

"Umm you might want to get strapped up Mel Carly's ready," Sam said as she laid back and spread her legs.

"Nah unh baby lets be nice and let me get to know you sister better," Carly said as she leaned over to her right and began to trail kisses down Melanie's body until she on her knees between her legs inhaling her sweet aroma coming from her sex. "Lets see if you taste as sweet as your sister," Carly said as lowered her to Melanie's sex

"OH CARLY!!" Melanie moaned as Carly's tongue worked over her sex. Melanie on instict began grinding her center into Carly's face panting gaping and moaning while the brunette pleasured her.

"Oooo SAM!!" Carly moaned lifting her head from Melanie's center as she felt Sam's tongue travel up from her center to her rear end lingering there in the brunettes anal region. Making Carly's already hot core burn with lust.

"You ready for me baby," Sam said spreading the cheeks of Carly's rear before licking it again.

"YEESSS! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!" Carly hissed as she lowered head back to Melanie's center. "OH SAAMM!!" Carly moaned into Melanie as Sam entered her from behind. The room became filled the chorus of Moans as the three girls became enraptured in sexual ecstasy giving into their primal urges.

"OH CARLY BABY I'M SO CLOSE!!" Melanie panted under Carly's tongue. Carly for her part was in utter sexual heat as she tasted Melanie's sweet nectar and Sam thrust and grinded into her from behind.

"AHHH!!" Carly yelled licking Melanie's clit as she felt Sam spank her with enough force to leave a mark.

" You like that baby !!" Sam grunted as she moved the strap-on in a corkscrew like motion plunging it deep into Carly as she felt her own peak approaching brought on by the vibrating egg pressing into her clit. "Ahh! Tell me how you want it baby tell me!!" Sam grunted.

"AHH! HARD AND FAST!!" Carly said in between Licking Melanie's sex as Sam quickened her pace. Carly for her part feeling Melanie's peak would be reached in a matter of seconds inserted her fingers into her an instantly found her g-spot causing her walls tighten. Carly then decided to go for the as she lightly but forcefully sucked her clit into her mouth.

"OHHH! CARRLLY!" Melanie yelled as her orgasm hit her full force making her shake as she rolled away from Carly. Meanwhile Carly was rolling her hip backward meeting the blonde's thrust her second orgasm of the night seconds away. "OHH SAAMM Pull MY HAIR!!" Carly commanded. Sam not being one too deny her true love happily obliged. "AHH HARDER DAMNIT!!" Carly said going primal. "OHH FUCK YESS!!" Carly said as Sam pulled her hair until she was no longer on all fours and her back pressed into the blonde girl's breast.

"IS THIS HOW YOU WANT IT BABY!!" Sam grunted as her own orgasm was building to the breaking point as she fondled Carly's breast.

"YEESS!!" Carly hissed feeling the head of the strap-on pressing into her g- spot. Carly soon found herself reaching backward tangling her hand into Sam's mane of curls and pulling her into a heated tongue kiss allowing Sam to taste her sister's essence bring both girls closer to a mind blowing orgasm

"OH! C...C.... Carly I'm gonna cum," Sam panted the vibrating egg inside the becoming too much for her to bare

"M.. M... ME TOO cum with me baby !!" Carly moaned as her body grew stiff once more in preparation for her second orgasm.

"AHHH OOOO YEE!!" Both girls moaned in unison as the reached shared orgasm. Carly barly had time to recover as she found her self flipped onto her back looking up at both Puckket twins as Sam handed her sister the strap- on

" Hmm we're not done with you yet baby," Melanie said attaching the strap on tightly to her waist as Sam gave Carly a smirk and went to her over night bag and returned to the bed with another eight inch strap on making Carly's eyes gleam with lust. With in what seemed like seconds Carly was being enterd by both twins Sam underneath her and Melanie on top

"AHH! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!" Carly cried out under the skillful doubble pntration of both sisters

"You Like it baby you like both of us driling you," Melanie said as she and Sam drove Carly mad with lust.

"YEEESSS! HARDER BOTH OF YOU HARDER!!" Carly yelled like a mad woman. Within moments all three girls screamed in a shared climax. Melanie rolled off of Carly once again took her place taking between both girls giving them each a deep french kiss before resting her head on Sam's chest and Melanie wraped her arm around her waist. "You two are amazing " said

"You wern't too bad yourself cupcake......"

"Cupcake cupcake wake up," Sam said shaking her girlfriend's sleeping body as laid on the couch.

"Sam what's going on baby why are you shaking me," Carly said as she opened her eyes.

" I heard like moaning and stuff and when I came in you were asleep rolling around on the couch. Are you ok your all sweaty and this blanket's soaked" Sam asked. Suddenly the fact that everything that had happened over the last hour. All the raw primal passion and beautiful orgasms had all been an extremely good wet dream became painfully clear to Carly

"Oh yeah I'm find now that I have my beautiful blonde badass girlfriend here to keep me safe from the monsters in my head, " Carly said giving Sam a very innocent smile as she hugged the blonde girl. Thankful that her girlfriend's lying skills were rubbing off on her.

"That's right I won't let mean ol monster hurt my woman" Sam said kissing Carly on the forehead.

"Ahh.... Sammie baby tired from my dream can you carry me up to my room so we can sleep please," Carly asked with a yawn.

"Sure thing princess anything for you," Sam said as she scooped Carly up into a bridal carry and made her way to Carly's room. Once inside Sam carefully placed Carly into the bed. Before taking off her jeans shoes and jacket and crawling in be side her and wrapping her in her arms. "I love you Carly night, night" Sam said kissing Carly's cheek.

"I love you too Sammie good night," Carly said as she started to close her eyes. "Sam?" Carly said in half sleeping voice

"Yeah baby?" Sam said.

"When is Melanie going to be back in town?" Carly asked.

"Umm New years eve why?" Sam asked as she drifted off to sleep.

"Oh no reason just asking" Carly said letting a smirk play across her lips as she drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

**The End. **


End file.
